


so late that it's early

by maizzies



Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleep call, soft, that's why it's teen and not general, there is one naughty word oops, this was written platonically but you can read it romantically idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizzies/pseuds/maizzies
Summary: Skeppy didn’t want to be a disturbance.He didn’t want to be a disturbance, but he was almost completely certain that without external influence, he would lay unable to fall asleep.[In which Skeppy and Bad fall asleep on call together]
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022383
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	so late that it's early

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing sleep themed fics,, idk why? they're cute lol so here you go :D

Skeppy didn’t want to be a disturbance.

He didn’t want to be a disturbance, but he was almost completely certain that without external influence, he would lay unable to fall asleep. And he was oh-so-very tired, so disturbing his personal ‘external influence’ seemed less problematic than he would likely find with a wide-awake mind. 

Didn’t really help that Skeppy was awoken from a pretty nasty nightmare. Comfort would be nice.

Besides, Skeppy figured, Bad calls _him_ when he can’t sleep. It would only be fair for Skeppy to be able to wake his friend free of guilt every once in a while.

Skeppy eyed the clock to his left. His eyes were blurring and felt as if they were crossing out of sheer drowsiness, but he was fairly sure it read 4:46 AM.

Fuck it.

In what felt like a flurry of out-of-body actions, Skeppy had found his phone and called Bad from his contact. When he came back to conscious action, he was staring down the call screen and listening to the familiar late-night buzz of an outgoing call.

It rang once. Skeppy lay back down and placed his phone on the mattress next to him.

It rang twice. He pulled the blankets above his arms, remembering that it was winter and he was indeed cold.

It rang three times. He let his eyes flutter shut. It’s okay if Bad didn’t answer. There was little room for blame.

It rang four times. This ring, however, was cut off by an answer. 

“Uugh… ‘ello?” Bad sounded as if he’d been woken up. That’d make sense, Skeppy thought, at a time like 4:48 AM. 

Skeppy opened his eyes and smiled to himself. “Hi.” 

“Mmh…” Bad made a shuffling noise on his end of the line. “Wha’sup?”

“Heh, nothing much. Just wanted to talk.” Skeppy couldn’t tell if he was beginning to feel more awake or more tired. “I had a little nightmare and couldn’t sleep, though.”

“Aww. S’okay, Geppy…” Bad spoke slowly, sounding somewhat delirious. “You’re safe.”

“Thank you,” Skeppy looked up at his ceiling and smiled. He knew he was safe already. Nightmares don’t bother Skeppy too much after he wakes up, but nonetheless hearing Bad say he was safe felt nice. “I feel more safe when I’m talking to you, yanno.”

“That’s sweet. Y’know ‘m always here. Sorry I’m so sleepy right now, though.” There were more shuffling noises from Bad’s end.

“Don’t be sorry, dude. It’s almost 5 AM. I’d be more concerned if you _weren’t_ tired.”

Bad yawned. “I don’t mind if you jus’ wanna stay on call. I can’t promise I’ll be very talkative. Don’t be angry if I fall back asleep.” He let out a tired giggle.

“I’ll probably fall asleep too anyways. ‘S just nice to have you here.” Skeppy snuggled into his blanket.

A beat passed.

“Love you, Geppy.” Bad sounded as if he was already back asleep. Skeppy moved his phone to lay face down on his bed and shut his eyes once again. With the feeling of his best friend being with him, drowsiness had finally hit Skeppy like a truck.

“Love you too. Goodnight, Bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are very appreciated :)))) love youuu -maisy


End file.
